Clash of Ultimates
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: Eggman creates another Ultimate Life Form. So how will Shadow take it? **Complete**
1. Creation and revival

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. So :P.  
  
  
  
**POV: 1st person**  
  
It's so dark.........am I falling? Or floating? I can't tell. Sonic....be safe. I messed up big time..... Maybe this is my fate.  
  
  
  
Maria........I'm coming.........  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV: 3rd person**  
  
"Sonic, come on!" Tails yells at his friend for the hundredth time. Sonic just sits in the chair staring at the wall. "You can't be upset forever!" Sonic doesn't even acknowledge Tails' pleas. Tails just gets frustrated and grabs the phone. Sonic just sighs.  
  
"Sorry Tails.....I can't....." he mutters.  
  
  
  
**In a desert**  
  
"I don't think so bat-girl." Knuckles says. Rouge is sitting on his roof.  
  
"Oh come on, you must have one itty-bitty diamond sitting around here somewhere. Or I can take the Master..." Knuckles cuts her off.  
  
"If you even think about making me go through that again...." he says. Rouge laughs.  
  
As the stare-down begins, Knuckles phone rings. Grumbling, he grabs it. "Yeah, what? Tails, I'm kinda in the middle of something....." Rouge looks on with interest. As Knuckles listens, his eyes go wide, then narrow. "So what do you expect me to do about it?" Rouge smiles. She knows, but it isn't lady-like to say those words. Knuckles glares at her, then turns away. "If I bring bat-girl, will you object? Great! I'll be over soon." Knuckles puts his phone down.  
  
"So where are we going?" Rouge asks. Knuckles just shakes his head.  
  
"Sonic's still in depression. Tails wants some help getting him out of it." He responds. Rouge smiles a bit.  
  
"Race ya." She says taking off. Knuckles is right behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Random ocean**  
  
  
  
  
  
Knuckles, Tails, Rouge and Amy have dragged Sonic down to a favorite spot for some fishing. Sonic still hasn't even shown any energy. Knuckles pulls up the boat they will be using and practically throws Sonic in it.  
  
"Hey, watch the quills!" Sonic yells. The others just smile.  
  
"Well, now we know you aren't dead." Rouge says. Sonic just groans. Tails helps Knuckles push the boat out. When they get to the place, they all (minus Sonic) pull out the rods. Knuckles is using a glorified net, which draws confused looks from everyone else.  
  
"I don't want to hurt them....." he says. "Besides, you can catch bigger things with this." Tails just groans.  
  
"Tell you what, you catch something bigger than what I catch, and I'll buy you lunch for the next week." Tails challenges. Knuckles nods. The girls groan. Knuckles casts out on one side, while Tails goes on the other. Then they wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Eggman fortress**  
  
  
  
  
  
Guess who's sucking up all the power? Eggman, who else? He is standing in front of a huge capsule filled with liquid.....and something else.  
  
"Now, if my grandfather's notes are right......this is how Shadow was created. By modifying some of the design.....I can create a life form even more powerful! The true ultimate life form!" He laughs, then turns back to the panel. "Hmmmmmmmmm.....this one seems to be different already...this could be used to my advantage...." He looks up as the capsule shatters. A figure steps out of it...a hedgehog....light violet with indigo streaks. And female.  
  
  
  
**Back with the good guys**  
  
  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Knuckles shouts. Tails gets surprised and drops his rod. Knuckles is having a hard time reeling in whatever he caught. Rouge is already helping him. Tails comes over and grabs on too. Even Sonic is interested, although not enough to help. Until they all see something strange....in the net...is a certain black hedgehog. When they bring him on board......he's still breathing..  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
I thought I would give this section a try. I will continue if it seems worth it. LONG LIVE SHADOW! ^_^ 


	2. Shadow's all right! And Eggman sets his...

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I don't see the need to repeat it.  
  
  
  
**1st person POV**  
  
  
  
What's happening? Something's got me! I.....I feel air. Something is carrying me. Where are they taking me? What's going on? I can hear voices, but I can't make out what is being said. Wait....they just said..  
  
  
  
Shadow......  
  
  
  
  
  
**3rd POV**  
  
**Knuckles house**  
  
  
  
"Set him down over here." Knuckles says. Sonic puts Shadow's limp body on the couch. Shadow is still breathing, but slowly. For a moment, no one moves. Then Sonic begins pleading Shadow to wake up. Tails goes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sonic shuts up, but never takes his eyes off Shadow.  
  
**1st POV (sorry for switching so much, I'll stop soon)**  
  
  
  
That voice...I remember it. What is he saying? 'Wake up'? I am awake...aren't I? Something is bright...Wait, my eyes are closed. I can't believe I didn't realize that earlier. Some Ultimate Life Form. Maybe, if I take it slow...  
  
  
  
**back to 3rd to stay**  
  
  
  
"Shadow?!" Sonic says. The tone causes Knuckles to come running back from the kitchen. The others are there within moments as well. Shadow slowly opens his eyes, then snaps them shut again. Knuckles draws all the shades, making it a bit darker. This time, Shadow keeps his eyes open. Sonic starts talking as fast as he runs.  
  
"ShadowIthoughtyouwereagonerandI'msosorryand....." Knuckles puts a hand over his friend's mouth.  
  
"Slow down or shut up." He says. Shadow just smiles. Tails comes over with a glass.  
  
"Here, drink this." Shadow slowly drinks it. The others are relieved.  
  
"You OK?" Sonic asks. Shadow just nods. "Get some rest. That had to be one hell of a fall." Sonic hears a gasp from behind him. "What?"  
  
"Watch your mouth in mixed company." Rouge says. Sonic rolls his eyes. The rest of the guys just laugh. Shadow leans back and chuckles with the rest of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Eggman Fortress (What are his power bills like anyway?)**  
  
  
  
Eggman's newest creation is checking out her surroundings. She seems to have gotten used to herself now. She is walking around, looking at everything. Eggman decides it is time to show her who her "father" is. He walks out into her field of vision. Which isn't hard since he gave her the ability to see up to 5 miles away. For a moment, neither of them move.  
  
"Well, you are even more beautiful than I first thought." Eggman starts. The violet hedgehog seems unsure of this stranger. "What's wrong? Don't you recognize your creator?" Her eyes go wide. Then she runs up to him........and overshoots. She is faster than Sonic and Shadow combined, but her brakes need some work. She does come back.  
  
"My....creator....." She says slowly. Her voice has a pleasant musical quality to it. Eggman just nods.  
  
"Yes. Hmmmmmm.....we need a name for you. Let's see." Eggman looks her over. "How about....Lilac. It matches your coloring perfectly."  
  
"Li....lac." she repeats. Then she nods. Eggman looks at her again.  
  
"Now, how would you like to help your father?" he says. Lilac practically jumps up and down. "I need some special emeralds, but for some reason, no one wants to give them to me. So to benefit everyone, I am afraid we need to steal them back." Lilac nods.  
  
"So where do we start?" she says. Eggman smiles. Then he pushes a button on a nearby console. A picture of the Sonic gang appears in front of them.  
  
"The blue one here is Sonic. He is the leader of this evil gang. The two-tailed fox is called Tails. If you want to annoy him, call him Miles." Eggman chuckles a bit. Lilac is carefully memorizing them all. "The red one over here is Knuckles. The bat is Rouge. The pink hedgehog is Amy, but she shouldn't give you any problems." He looks back at Lilac. "Understand?"  
  
"Who's the black one on the end?" she asks. Eggman looks up at the picture. Shadow is standing on the side.  
  
"That's your prototype. Before you were created, he was the Ultimate Life Form. But now, he is nothing but a weakling." Eggman says. "The fox- boy Tails has a Chaos Emerald. I want you to get that one first since it will be the most difficult." Lilac nods.  
  
"So where is he?" she says. Eggman chuckles and starts to plan.  
  
  
  
**Back at Knuckles**  
  
  
  
Shadow is up and around. And racing with Sonic. Amy is regretting volunteering to be referee. Every race ends in a dead heat. They finally decide to quit and go back inside. Dinner is on the table.  
  
"I still don't see why we couldn't go to my house." Sonic complains again.  
  
"How about because it looks like a tornado went through it and got scared?" Knuckles counters. Before they can dig in to dinner, they hear something outside. When they go out, they see Eggman's hovercraft zooming away. And a figure standing in the distance, coming closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. Confrontation, and someone's sleeping at...

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: read the other chapters. -_-  
  
  
  
Lilac slowly approaches the group. She looks each of them over, trying to see exactly how much of a threat they pose her. Tails tried to hide the Emerald in his tails. Cute. But ineffective. Like she wouldn't see that move. She smiles a bit, then quickens her pace. She finally stops about ten feet in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic and the rest of the group look over this stranger. Knuckles whistles a bit, which turns an icy glare from the violet hedgehog. Tails is still holding the Emerald in his tails (this is starting to sound weird). For a moment, no one moves.  
  
"You have something I need. So hand it over." Lilac orders. Sonic decides to try the cool routine.  
  
"We have nothing you want, unless you came for a date with a hunky hedgehog." He says grinning. Lilac rolls her eyes and groans.  
  
"Welcome to reality, you're an idiot." She says. Sonic does the 'wounded pride' bit. "Oh grow up." She turns her gaze to Tails. "Fork over the Emerald." Tails holds out his hands.  
  
"No Emerald here." He says. Lilac isn't fooled.  
  
"You're holding it in your tails." She says. Tails' eyes go wide. Shadow steps in front of him.  
  
"Just who are you anyway?!" he demands. Lilac smiles a bit.  
  
"So you're the prototype. You don't look so tough to me." Lilac says. It's Shadow's turn to be surprised.  
  
"What do you mean, 'prototype'?" he asks.  
  
"You deaf? You are obsolete. I am the Ultimate Life Form now." She says. In a flash, she runs all the way around the group and back to where she was standing before. Only now, she has the Emerald. Tails just stares in amazement. There are skidmarks around where she ran. Lilac smiles at their confusion.  
  
"And Father said this would be tough." She says. "You must be losing your touch fellas."  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Shadow shouts. Lilac smirks.  
  
"Gee, for a prototype, you sure are loud." She says. Shadow growls.  
  
"I have a name you know." He says. Lilac holds up the Emerald.  
  
"Sorry prototype, I can't play now. Father needs this." In a flash, she rushes off to the Eggman fortress. The group stands there stunned.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Knuckles finally says. Then what just happened finally sinks in.  
  
"WE GOTTA STOP HER!" They all shout. The boys rush off to the Eggman Fortress, leaving Amy and Rouge behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
Sorry if this one is too short. I'm still planning the rest of it. ^_^ 


	4. Eggman gets one, but Lilac is unsure

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: STOP TORTURING ME! I DON'T OWN IT! LEAVE MY POOR SOUL ALONE!!! ^_^ All happy now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilac turns and starts running backwards. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles are rushing as fast as they can toward her. She holds up the Emerald, taunting them.  
  
"Hey boys! Wanna see something cool!?" she calls out.  
  
"Yeah, how about you giving us the Emerald back?!" Sonic shouts back. Lilac laughs, then holds the Emerald out in front of her.  
  
"See ya later!" she closes her eyes for a split-second. "CHAOS- LIGHT!" She shouts, then she is completely gone. The guys stop where she had been standing. There are no tracks, nothing to show where she went. Shadow is the first to realize what happened.  
  
"She can teleport....." he whispers. This is going to make things difficult.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back at Eggman Fortress (Should I just pull the power out on him? ^_^)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eggman is working on some kind of machine when Lilac appears behind him. He turns around, then splits a huge smile.  
  
"Is this it?" Lilac asks. Eggman gives her a pat on the head.  
  
"Yes it is. Great job." He takes the Emerald and puts it into a slot in the machine. "Now, if we can get the other six, we will be all set." He turns back to Lilac. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I.....I don't understand." She says. "Why do we have to steal from them. Can't we just ask?" Eggman laughs.  
  
"I tried that already. They don't want the peace I can give them. For some reason, they like war." (Lying as usual..) Eggman gives her the 'I'm daddy, I know what I'm doing' look. "Don't worry. It'll be all right." He says. Lilac turns and leaves. When she is gone, Eggman sighs. "I'll have to make sure she only believes me." He mumbles. Then he goes back to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back with the good guys**  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys have gone back to Knuckles' house. Amy and Rouge are a little miffed about being left behind, and let the boys know it the moment they are in hearing distance. When the girls run out of breath, Sonic fills them in on what happened.  
  
"She can do WHAT?!" Rouge shouts. Sonic sighs.  
  
"She can teleport with the Chaos Emerald. Just like Shadow here can use Chaos Control." Sonic turns to Shadow. So does everyone else. Shadow, not liking all the sudden attention, turns away. Knuckles goes inside the house, leaving the others to figure out what is going on.  
  
"Eggman's using her to get the Emeralds. We have to stop her." Amy says.  
  
"Easier said than done." Sonic says. "If she can teleport...." Shadow interrupts him.  
  
"If she has the Emerald. If we can get to the Emerald before her, we can stop her." Shadow smirks. "We just need to know where the Emeralds are being kept." All eyes turn to Tails.  
  
"I can find them. No prob." He says. Sonic nods.  
  
"In the meantime, we should try to find out about her. If we can find a weakness, we can destroy her before.....she..." Sonic trails off. The others notice why. Shadow's eyes watered up when he said 'destroy her'.  
  
"You have a crush on her, don't ya?" Rouge says. Shadow turns away again. "I'm right." She says. Sonic whistles.  
  
"You're not helping here." He says to Shadow. Shadow turns back with a death glare.  
  
"Can't we stop her without killing her?!" he practically shouts. Sonic thinks a moment.  
  
"If we can, we will. I don't want to destroy her. If we find another way, then we will use it." Shadow finally calms down. Sonic looks right in his eyes. "Just don't forget what side you're on." He says. Shadow clenches his fist, but does nothing else. Then Knuckles calls them all inside for a special news program.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Eggman Fortress**  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilac is in her room, waiting to hear where the next Emerald is. As she is lying on her bed, she wonders about what she is doing. Stealing the Emeralds, it's just not sitting right with her. But, Father said it was for a greater good. So why does she feel so strange?  
  
"What is wrong with me?!" she wonders out loud. Then she goes over to her desk. She picks up a green shard from the table and ties a string around it, then puts it on like a pendant. "I hope Father won't be mad I took this before I gave him the Emerald..." she whispers. The shard glows slightly. She goes into a closet and puts on a deep blue dress. She hides the shard under the collar of the dress when she is finished. Within moments, Eggman comes in announcing he has the location of the next Emerald.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...... 


	5. Two more Emeralds, some confusion

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as usual.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Sorry for the wait.......I think one of my other fics (which will be ending soon) is causing the writer's block. Lame excuse, yeah..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilac stands at the top of a building in the city. She stares down at the people walking around below her. No one even notices the violet hedgehog watching their lives. Across the street is the government building housing a special vault. Inside that vault are not one, but TWO Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"Why can't night come faster.." she wonders. She is eager to get this finished. "Father needs these Emeralds." She looks down at a couple of kids who have decided to play tag while their parents chase them. "They look so happy....why would they like war?" Lilac wonders as she returns her attention to the building. The sun is starting to set. Only a few more hours until the building is locked up for the day. And so, she waits.  
  
  
  
  
  
**At Knuckles house**  
  
  
  
  
  
"So the government decided to advertise where the Chaos Emeralds were being kept?" Sonic says. "I don't get it."  
  
"They're advertising their new state-of-the-art vault in the city." Knuckles explains. "Supposedly, nothing can get into it." Shadow and Sonic just stare at him. Tails is still staring at the television. Amy and Rouge seem speechless.  
  
"They're really asking for it this time." Shadow finally says. Sonic stands up and heads for the door.  
  
"Well? We know where she is going. So let's get there first." The others start to get up. "Not you Amy." Amy sits on the couch and pouts. The others head out the door and into the city. When they are gone, Amy goes out and follows them at a distance.  
  
  
  
**Back with Lilac**  
  
  
  
Night has finally fallen. The last of the workers come out of the building, leaving only security to cause a problem. Lilac has studied this building very carefully. With great care, she cuts the wires for the alarms, then uses her new pendant to teleport inside. She is careful not to teleport right into the vault. Those sensors are separate from the ones she just cut. She starts to round the corner to the vault, and stops and backs up. There are 3 guards standing in front of the vault, preventing entry. Father had prepared her for this though. She puts on the special mask, then throws out a smoke bomb. The guards are unconscious within moments. She uses one of the guard's handprints to open the vault, thus disabling the sensors. The Emeralds are right in the center. She takes them and heads out.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Outside**  
  
  
  
Lilac takes the mask off when she is outside. She will need to get away quickly, since the gas's effects won't last long. When she starts to run off, she is blocked......by one blue hedgehog and one black hedgehog.  
  
"Where do you think you're going little missy?" Sonic says. Lilac growls at him.  
  
"Out of my way." She orders. Shadow steps up.  
  
"Give back the Emeralds, then we'll talk." He says.  
  
"Back off prototype or you'll have some other colors there too." She says. Shadow just shakes his head.  
  
"My name's Shadow. At least call me that." He says. Lilac smiles.  
  
"OK. Sha---------prototype." She starts laughing. Shadow is grinding his teeth. Sonic steps between them.  
  
"Give back the Emeralds. You don't know what you're doing." He says. Lilac gives him the 'oh really?' look.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing." She says. "I'm helping Father make this world better." She jumps over them and runs off. But before she is out of sight, she turns around. "Better remember this blue boy!" she shouts back. "I'm Lilac, the prettiest hedgehog around. And soon, everyone will be happy!" She runs out of sight, leaving the two hedgehogs to wonder what in the world she was talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....... 


	6. short chapter Lilac returns the emera...

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Actually Ztarlight, I intentionally avoided your fic to make sure I didn't copy it.......sorry if that comes out as an insult. It isn't meant to be. I don't want to copy, and this is how I make sure. At least that's the idea....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic and Shadow watch as "Lilac" rushes off. Then they turn to each other.  
  
"Do you have any idea what is happening?" Sonic asks. Shadow shakes his head.  
  
"No, but maybe we should pay a certain egg-belly a visit." Shadow responds. They head off to Eggman's fortress. Knuckles and Tails arrive as they are leaving. They just shrug and follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Eggman Fortress (anyone who wants me to pull the plug on this guy for a laugh say 'I' ^_^)**  
  
  
  
  
  
Eggman is standing in front of the machine again. The six of the seven holes in it are still vacant. The previously acquired Chaos Emerald is in the seventh. He is so absorbed he doesn't notice when Lilac returns.  
  
"Father?" Lilac says. Eggman jumps and hits his head on a part above him. Lilac turns red. "Sorry...." She whispers. Eggman turns around ready to yell at her until he sees the Emeralds in her hands.  
  
"Excellent!!" he says. He then takes the Emeralds and puts them into the machine. There is a whirring sound, then part of the machine comes alive! Lilac just stares at it with wide eyes.  
  
"What.......what is this?" she asks. Eggman seems to snap back. He turns to her.  
  
"If I can power this, I can speak to the entire world at once. Then we can truly be centralized." He says. Lilac buys it, and goes off to another room. Eggman sighs. "I wonder how long I will have to keep this up." He says when she is gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
Sorry it's so short......computer going into repair shop soon. 


	7. random fighting

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as everyone else here. -_-  
  
  
  
Lilac sits on her bed. She wonders what is going to happen soon. She has retrieved 3 of the Emeralds. What about the other four? Where should she start?  
  
"What if......." She says to herself, "What if Father doesn't love me anymore after I get all of the Emeralds?" She looks at the mirror. She is still wearing the piece of the Chaos Emerald around her neck, safely tucked under her blouse. She notices something in the reflection she has never encountered before...she realizes she is crying. She gets really mad and throws a glass at the wall.  
  
"PROTOTYPE!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yells.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back with the Sonic gang*  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow and Sonic have slowed down enough to let Tails, Knuckles and Rouge catch up. They have also told them what happened.  
  
"Not bad for a kid." Rouge comments. Shadow doesn't seem to be listening. So Knuckles takes it on himself to whack him upside the head. Shadow turns to him with a look of pure venom.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he shouts. Knuckles is perfectly calm.  
  
"Are you even listening?" he asks. Shadow turns red, then looks away. "Thought not." Knuckles comments. Shadow clenches his fists, but doesn't attack. Sonic decides to put an end to this before it starts.  
  
"Chill out both of you." He says. "We need to work on how we are getting in Egg-belly's fortress." Tails, whom has been hovering above them the whole time, decides to let them in on some important info.  
  
"Easier said than done." He says. Everyone turns to the fox. "This guy went and built his own moat! And I think those fences are electric." Tails looks down at the group. "And there are definitely traps on the building itself." He finishes. Everyone halts as they come up to the building. Tails is right, this place looks a lot like a prison!  
  
"Looks like Egg-belly doesn't want company." Sonic comments. Shadow is looking into the water surrounding the building. Then he picks up a stick and throws it into the water. For a moment, it looks like the water comes alive.  
  
"Piranhas." He says. The group stares at the water. This could take some doing.  
  
  
  
**Eggman's lab (No one wants me to pull his power on him? ;-;)  
  
  
  
Eggman stands in front of his machine. The television behind him is also on. The computer in front of him is in search mode. He is scanning every possible location for a Chaos Emerald.  
  
"I don't believe this. It only took me minutes to find the others. Why is this taking so long?" he says. Lilac comes in behind him. She has calmed down a bit, but she is still looking for things to break.  
  
" 'Scuse me, but you have some..uh.... 'visitors'." She says. Eggman turns to her. She just points out the window. Eggman looks out and sees the Sonic crew standing at the edge of his specially designed moat. He turns back to Lilac, and notices a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"You want to beat them up a bit, don't you?" he asks. Lilac just nods. Eggman thinks a moment. "Why not?" he finally says. Lilac gives him a hug, then rushes outside. Eggman just shakes his head. Then he goes back to his search.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Outside**  
  
  
  
Shadow has wandered away from the group. The other's haven't noticed yet, but he knows they will soon. He looks around, then decides to go back before he has to listen to Sonic's yelling. But before he does, he looks up at the castle......then does a double take.  
  
"Must be my imagination." He mumbles. He manages to take one step before he is tackled and thrown by a violet blur. Lilac is back on her feet and facing him before he can stand back up. He looks at her. She got a good shot off. Shadow is careful getting up. The others come running over, but Lilac uses the shard on her neck to teleport herself behind them and nails them all. Then she teleports back and kicks Shadow's feet out from under him. When she decides she is done, she jumps on top of a pole near the fence. Then she sees something out of the corner of her eye. Little Amy decided to follow them........She swings down and grabs her.  
  
"Hey Prototype! Look what I got!" Lilac shouts. The group looks up. Amy is trying to get out of Lilac's iron grip. Lilac laughs again, then teleports her inside the fortress, leaving the others to figure out how to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  
  
I apologize for taking so long. 


	8. Ransom determined, and Amy may be in mor...

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Read the other chapters. -_-  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I don't e-mail anyone unless they e-mail me directly..And then only if I know there is no virus attached.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Eggman's Dungeon**  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy is sitting inside her cell. She gave up whining and yelling long ago. There are no windows in here, so she can't even look outside.  
  
"I wonder if Sonic will come rescue me..." she mumbles. She stands up and paces a bit. "If he is, he sure is taking his sweet time. I must have been in here for weeks!"  
  
"It's been forty-five minutes." Amy jumps and turns around. Lilac is standing at the entrance to her cell. "What is your problem anyway?" she asks. Amy gets mad.  
  
"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" she screams. Lilac is unmoved. After a moment of staring, Amy notices what Lilac is carrying. Lilac follows her gaze.  
  
"Oh, so now you're hungry." Lilac smirks. Then she passes the food through the bars, somehow not spilling any of it. (vertical bars...glad it isn't soup) Amy looks at her strangely, then takes the plate. "Oh, I probably should warn you." Lilac says, "Father was too busy, so I had to cook it. I have no idea whether I made actual food or poison... I never learned to cook." Lilac turns and leaves while Amy contemplated whether to take her chances.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Outside the Fortress**  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic and Knuckles are showing all their brain power......they are both ramming into the door trying to break it down. Reinforced steel doesn't come down so easily though. Shadow, Rouge and Tails have given up telling them it won't work. Shadow decides he is tired of watching them and starts to look for something else. About two seconds later he is blindsided by the violet blur again.  
  
"How about some warning?!" he shouts. The others turn around and see Lilac standing a little ways away from Shadow.  
  
"Duck." She says. Shadow groans. The others come up.  
  
"What did you do with Amy?!" Sonic shouts. Lilac is perfectly calm.  
  
"She's fine, unless she decided to eat my cooking." She says. The group gets confused at this one. "Want her back?" Lilac asks. Sonic almost jumps her, but Knuckles and Rouge hold him back. Lilac just smiles.  
  
"What do you want?" Shadow asks.  
  
"Even you can understand it Prototype." Lilac says. Shadow doesn't even acknowledge the name anymore. Lilac hands Tails a piece of paper. "These are the locations of the last four Chaos Emeralds. You want her back, you get us the Emeralds." Sonic's eyes go wide.  
  
"Why should we help you?" he challenges. Lilac just sighs.  
  
"In case you forgot already, I hold your friend's life in my hands." The group groans.  
  
"Fine. BUT YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!" Sonic shouts. Lilac gives the 'I'm so hurt' routine. Then she watches them leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
**With the group, random place**  
  
  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Shadow asks. The place is a desert in sub-zero weather.  
  
"Because we can't let those creeps hold Amy." Sonic reminds him. "And if Lilac's cooking is as bad as she makes it sound, we need to hurry." Tails and Rouge come up from behind them. Knuckles is out ahead.  
  
"Any luck?" Rouge asks. Sonic shouts to Knuckles, who just shakes his head.  
  
"Not yet." Sonic replies. Shadow seems to be lost in space or something. "Shade?"  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that." Shadow says. But he never turns to him.  
  
"You really do like her don't you?" Rouge says. Shadow turns and gives her a glare that could easily melt metal.  
  
"Like it matters." He says. Then he turns away again. The others just look at each other. This could get ugly.  
  
  
  
To be continued....... 


	9. Eggman's other motive? Two down, two to...

Clash of Ultimates  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I were making money off of this, I wouldn't be here.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Inside Eggman's Fortress :) )  
  
  
  
Eggman walks down to the dungeon area of the fort. He stops in front of Amy's cell. When he looks in, Amy gives him a really dirty look.  
  
"Comfortable are we?" Eggman asks. Amy growls. "I hope you enjoyed Lilac's cooking. I regret I haven't been able to teach her properly." Amy is ready to explode. The tray of food is on the floor, untouched.  
  
"What is the matter with you?!" Amy screams. Eggman just smiles.  
  
"Your friends are getting me the other Emeralds." Eggman says. Amy gasps. "And I have Shadow willing to do anything Lilac says. This is working out better than I could have ever have hoped." Eggman laughs, but stops abruptly as the lights flicker. Amy looks around as well. Then she looks back at Eggman.  
  
"You...you're just using her....." she whispers. Eggman smiles.  
  
"Quick, aren't you. Although, she does seem to be a burden....and she has that annoying moral streak, just like Shadow." Eggman looks around thoughtfully. "When I have the Emeralds, I will have to make sure she doesn't suddenly turn on me, like Shadow....." He turns to leave.  
  
"You, you can't be that cruel......" she whispers. Eggman doesn't seem to hear her. As he walks down the hall, everything goes black.  
  
"CONFOUNDED CIRCUITS!!! I JUST REPLACED THAT ONE!!" Eggman yells. Despite herself, Amy giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
**With the hero brigade**  
  
  
  
Two found, one in each kind of desert (Tundra and Death Valley types). The strain is starting to show as they approach the location of the third one......in a huge lake.  
  
"All yours Knux." Sonic says. Knuckles puts his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh no, it's bat girl's turn." He says. Rouge shakes her head.  
  
"Oh all right you big baby." She says. She dives under the water. Shadow and Tails are checking out the rest of the area. Sonic turns to Knuckles.  
  
"How far away is the last one?" he asks. Knuckles looks at the paper.  
  
  
  
"Not far, according to this, in the forest about 20 miles away from here." He responds. Rouge comes up for air, then goes back down. Shadow and Tails come back. They both look grim.  
  
"This whole place is surrounded by quicksand. The bridge we took over it is the only way here or out." Tails says. Knuckles whistles.  
  
"That means we are taking the long way." He says. Rouge comes up again.  
  
"Knuckles, can I borrow that Air Neck of yours?" she asks. Knuckles takes it off and hands it to her. She nods her thanks and dives back down.  
  
"Woman loves her work." Knuckles says.  
  
"Let's hope she is quick at it." Sonic says. "Amy is still trapped there."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Outside Eggman's Fortress**  
  
  
  
Lilac is sitting on the edge of the cliff looking at the horizon. The sun is setting in all its glory. Lilac, however, is close to tears.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" She says. "Why do I feel guilty for sending them to do that stuff? They deserve it for what they have done to Father...... So why.....why do I...." Lilac stands up and just screams as loud as she can, shattering a few windows in the process. Then she just stands there a moment. "Hmm....I feel better." She says. Smiling, she walks back into the fortress. Time to make the pink brat some dinner.....  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued........ 


	10. We have them all now what?

Clash of Ultimates  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
A/N: MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY BACK!! (took them long enough....) I will try to update like crazy for the next couple of days....hope this will hold you over until I do.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++========================+++++++++++++  
  
Lilac sits in her room fingering the small shard. With her eyes closed, she can remember the look on the hero's faces when she ordered them to get the emeralds. She feels disturbed by it, although she can't figure out why.  
  
"Hmm..this is gonna drive me INSANE!" she almost shouts. She sits up on her bed. "I have to know....wait! The pink brat!" she races off to the dungeon area.  
  
**With the heroes**  
  
They have three of them, now they are staring at the fourth. And the really angry-looking monster holding it. They exchange nervous glances, then they all turn to Sonic and Shadow (who are pointing at each other).  
  
"You're the big hero." Shadow says.  
  
"You're the one who can use Chaos Control." Sonic counters. After about ten minutes of arguing, Shadow grabs one of the emeralds and powers up the Chaos control. Within a second, he is back with the emerald, and has left one VERY confused monster. Who decides it isn't nice to steal his shiny.  
  
**Back in Eggman's fortress**  
  
Lilac stands in front of Amy's cell. Amy seems to be fast asleep. As Lilac stands there debating if she should wake her up or not, she hears footsteps. She quickly hides. She can't see who it is, but she does know the voice.  
  
"TIME TO WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Eggman shouts. Amy is startled awake. Lilac finds herself clenching her teeth. She knows that that was mean.  
  
"What do you want now?!" Amy is clearly mad, although, who can blame her?  
  
"Your friends should be back with my emeralds any time now. So I need to think of what to do with you." Eggman says. Lilac is confused.  
  
//I thought we were going to release her...// she wonders. //What else is there?// She continues listening.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Amy is getting nervous.  
  
"Very simple. I will have to dispose of you...And just to show you what a nice guy I am, I'll wait until dawn. That way you can think about it." Eggman starts laughing, then leaves. Lilac is still in her hiding spot, but she is shaking now. Something is not right.....and not just the execution order. She slowly comes out of her hiding spot, looking around to make sure no one else is there. Then she goes over to Amy's cell. Amy has moved to the back corner and is crying.  
  
"Amy...." Lilac whispers. Amy looks up startled, and when she sees Lilac, becomes confused. That is the first time she hasn't called her a brat.  
  
"What do you want." She says. Lilac pauses for a minute, she has to say this just right...  
  
"Tell me about Sonic." She finally says. Amy looks at her like she grew another head.  
  
"What?" she says.  
  
"Please, There is something going on that I need to know about, and father doesn't seem to be telling me much. I have to know....who is he?"  
  
"ONLY THE PLANET'S GREATES HERO!" Amy practically shouts. Lilac jumps, and quickly looks around. Amy is confused. Then dawning comes to her. "You aren't supposed to be here, are you?" Lilac nods. She goes to the entrance. No one there. She goes back to the door of Amy's cell, and uses the Emerald shard to teleport inside. She grabs Amy's hand and teleports them outside of the fortress. Then she turns to Amy.  
  
"Now can you tell me more?" she asks. Amy's eyes are wide, even though she had been through it before. Then she starts talking.  
  
**With Eggman**  
  
Eggman is going through his grandfather's notes. The area is a total disaster with papers everywhere.  
  
"I don't get it...Shadow had it, and now Lilac. What is this.." he stops at a section of a notebook that he had been about to toss.  
  
" 'To whoever may want to continue my research into the ultimate life form, please remember this. Encoded in these plans is the basis for morality. Whatever life form is created from these will know the difference between right and wrong. To prevent this from being removed, I have encoded it in many parts, and will not proclaim how or where.' Damn you grandfather! No wonder I have to keep Lilac on such a short leash." Eggman slams down the notebook. After a few minutes of seething, he calms down.  
  
"Relax Eggman, you won't need her much longer.. Then you can go about trying to remove that stupid moral streak grandfather foolishly put in." He goes over to his work desk and begins drawing up plans, until he hears a yell.  
  
**Heroes!!**  
  
"He got you good Sonic!!" Knuckles says laughing. The monster is in pieces on the ground, and Sonic is covered in something. The smell from it isn't really...pleasant. Rouge is trying not to barf.  
  
"Ha ha. Can we get to a lake or something?" Sonic charges off with Shadow following at a safe distance.  
  
"Well whose bright idea was it to buzzsaw through the midsection?" Shadow shouts. "You were asking for that one!" Sonic turns long enough to give him the death glare.  
  
"I didn't see you with any better ideas." He shouts.  
  
"I'm also not the one covered in monster guts." Shadow counters. Sonic groans, but doesn't respond. When they finally get to a lake Sonic dives right in. The others catch up and take a break while Sonic gets that stuff off of him. When he comes out, he almost decks Shadow for snickering at him.  
  
"Let's get back and get Amy." Sonic says. Knuckles finally says what everyone has been thinking.  
  
"Is this really a good idea? Giving Eggman the Chaos Emeralds?" They all look at each other. He has a very good point. Then Sonic looks at Tails.  
  
"Do you still have that fake?" he asks. Tails digs around his backpack for a bit, then pulls it out. Sonic takes it, and gives him one of the others.  
  
"Here's hoping." Tails says. Then they head back to Eggman's fortress.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Lilac is on the good side, but is it too...

Clash of Ultimates  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.....  
  
------------------------===================--------------------------  
  
Lilac sits back as Amy finishes telling her story. A giant cannon in space? Blowing up part of the moon...She had been told that was how it always had been. Shadow finally realizing what he had promised.....and fulfilling it. They were the heroes. Her father was a villain. Everything he had told her, was it all really a lie?  
  
"And that's what happened." Amy finishes. Lilac just looks down for a minute. She had been created just to help him conquer the world? Tears start to form in her eyes. Amy sees it. She starts to comfort her, when Lilac looks up suddenly.  
  
"THE EMERALDS!" She shouts. Amy gets a horrified look. They both head back to the fortress.  
  
---------------------------------=====================---------------------- -----------------  
  
**Outside Eggman Fortress**  
  
"Hey Egg-belly!" Sonic shouts. The others are with him. "We got your stupid Emeralds, so how about letting Amy go now?" They sit there waiting for a response. Shadow is perfectly willing to charge in, and Knuckles is ready to join him. Rouge and Tails just stand back. Finally, Eggman appears at the entrance. He presses a button, and a bridge lowers.  
  
"Give me the Emeralds, then I will release Amy." He says. Sonic starts to go, but Knuckles stops him.  
  
"Prove she is all right first." He says. Eggman's face grows dark.  
  
"If you don't give me the Emeralds, you MIGHT get her body back." He says. The guys groan, and Sonic starts forward towards Eggman with the Emeralds.  
  
"If you have hurt her in any way......" Sonic says. Eggman just smiles. Sonic holds out the Emeralds........  
  
"SONIC!!!! DON'T!!!!" Sonic instinctively pulls the Emeralds back and steps back. Everyone is looking for the source of the voice. Then they see a flash just behind Shadow. Standing there is Lilac and Amy. Amy runs up to Sonic. But Eggman capitalized on the confusion. He grabs the Emeralds from Sonic and runs inside destroying the bridge on the way. Sonic barely makes it to shore. Sonic curses at himself for letting Eggman get the better of him like that. Tails is firing question after question at Amy, who doesn't have a chance to answer. Until Shadow finally shuts the fox up.  
  
"How did you get out of there?" Rouge asks. Amy just points to Lilac. Everyone gets a bit suspicious of this. Sonic finally says it.  
  
"Why would Lilac here help us?" he asks. Lilac steps back a bit. Amy stands in front of her.  
  
"He said he was going to kill her......" Lilac says softly. The others heard her though. For a moment, no one speaks. While they are all trying to make sense of what is going on, they hear a whirring sound. They look up and see a monster cannon rotating on the top of the building. Eggman is sitting at the controls. Just to his left is a circular plate with all of the Emeralds in it. Lilac gasps and falls to her knees.  
  
"Figures." Sonic says. Lilac is in shock. Rouge looks at her.  
  
"What's with you?" she asks.  
  
"He.....he said it was for communication...." She says. The others just roll their eyes. Shadow kneels next to her.  
  
"Look, I know what it is like to be used by him. Do you understand now?" Lilac looks at him, and nods. Shadow puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll make it right. Somehow." He looks up along with the others.  
  
"We have to get inside before we can do anything." Knuckles says. Tails tries to fly over, but gets nailed by an electric current. Luckily he can swim a bit faster than the fish. Everyone thinks, until Amy gets an idea.  
  
"Hey Lilac, how many people can you teleport?" she asks. Lilac looks at her.  
  
"More people, more energy. That's all." Lilac replies. She closes her eyes, then teleports everyone inside. And promptly collapses. Shadow is right next to her. He sees the Emerald shard around her neck.  
  
"So that's how you did it without the Emerald." He says. Lilac just nods. She is exhausted.  
  
"Why are you so tired?" Sonic says. "Wasn't it the Emerald's power?" Lilac shakes her head at that.  
  
"I........don't have.......the entire.....gem...." She says. "So.......I need to........supplement my.......own energy......" Shadow motions for her to be quiet. Tails pulls out the Emerald from his backpack.  
  
"Maybe we should have had her use this." He says. Shadow growls at him.  
  
"NICE TIME TO THINK OF IT." He says angrily. Tails gulps and steps behind Sonic. They decide to let Lilac get her strength back, then go after Eggman.  
  
To be continued..... 


	12. Showdown

Clash of Ultimates  
  
Disclaimer: I am still poor.  
  
----------------*********************88---------------  
  
All things considered, Lilac recovered pretty quickly. Then they all head up to the top of the tower where Eggman is. Just to find a huge metal door. (You didn't think he would make it easy, did ya?) Sonic starts with the buzzsaw routine, but it didn't work.  
  
"Why don't we just have Lilac here teleport us through it?" Rouge asks. Shadow steps in front of Lilac.  
  
"It looked like it almost killed her last time." He says. Tails holds out the Emerald.  
  
"But we do have a Chaos Emerald." He says. Lilac becomes confused.  
  
"But...Father....." Sonic looks at her.  
  
"Will you knock off the 'Father' bit?" he says. Lilac looks at him.  
  
"I don't know what else to call him." She says. Sonic starts to say something, but Knux stops him.  
  
"Deal with it later." He says. They start searching around the door. "Hmmm, no switch or anything..........."  
  
"Ready Shade?" Sonic says. The blue and the black hedgehog back up. The others get out of their way.  
  
"Not going to work." Rouge says singsong. Sonic just gives her a death glare, then he and Shadow charge the door. They get blown back, and the door......laughs at them?  
  
"Great, not only does Egg-belly put a metal door in the way, he makes it able to laugh at us." Sonic says. Rouge is examining the lock on the door. Then she pulls out one of her hairpins.  
  
"If that actually works.........."Knuckles says. Rouge gives him a dirty look, then starts trying to pick the lock.  
  
-------------------------**************************88--------------  
  
**With Eggman**  
  
Eggman is sitting in his machine. The Emerald plate next to him makes a soft humming sound. He is checking the power readouts and trying to figure out why they aren't going up as high as they should be.  
  
"I have all of the Emeralds, so why isn't this....."he looks out of the corner of his eye at one of the Emeralds. He pulls it out. And sees that it is the same fake one they tried to give him on ARK. As he is cursing himself for that, a small gleam catches his eye. He inspects the first Emerald he obtained. A small piece is missing from the Emerald. There is only one explanation for that one.  
  
"Lilac." He groans. "It is time to finish this.  
  
******************---------------------------------------  
  
**Back with the heroes**  
  
Rouge is still picking the lock. The others are starting to get bored.  
  
"Rouge, hurry up!" Sonic shouts. Rouge growls, then a click is heard. Rouge steps back, and the door swings open. The entire group races up to the roof, and finds themselves staring right at the barrel of the cannon. Amy lets out a cry. Eggman is at the controls grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Welcome. Now give me the real Emerald." The group seethes.  
  
"Give me one good reason." Sonic says. Eggman swings the cannon so it is aimed right at Amy. Amy is backed against a wall.  
  
"How's this." Eggman says. Sonic doesn't move. Neither does anyone else. The stand-off begins. Eggman is the first to tire of waiting.  
  
"Give me the Emerald!" he shouts. Still no one moves. "Fine."  
  
---------------***********  
  
**Slow motion**  
  
Eggman pulls the trigger, the cannon fires at Amy.........  
  
Amy shrieks, covers her head (like that's going to help)........  
  
Sonic and Shadow jump and try to run over...........  
  
Tails and Rouge just watch in horror............  
  
Knuckles races for the cannon...........  
  
Lilac (is closer to Amy) pushes Amy down..........gets hit...........  
  
------------------------------************************  
  
**normal speed**  
  
Knuckles grabs the Emerald plate and rips it off the cannon. Sonic and Shadow arrive two seconds two late to catch Lilac, who has just fallen over the side and into the moat. As Tails and Rouge come over, Shadow gets a bright idea. To everyone's horror, he jumps over the side after Lilac.  
  
To be continued............. 


	13. Final

Clash of Ultimates  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill.  
  
********************8------------------------------------  
  
Lilac sinks farther and farther. The Emerald shard around her neck seems to have formed some kind of shield to protect her, but it is also draining her energy. Soon, she will be no more. When she opens her eyes, she can see a black shape coming toward her. But her mind is on something else.  
  
//How deep did he make this thing?// Lilac wonders.  
  
_________________________-----------------------------------------  
  
Sonic watches in horror as Shadow jumps down into the moat. For a moment, no one moves. Tails goes over to the side.  
  
"Why aren't those piranhas going after him?" he wonders out loud.  
  
"Those things?" Eggman asks. "I got rid of most of them. They eat too much. The ones that are left are probably going after Lilac." The group looks at him.  
  
"You don't care about her at all, do you?" Amy says. Eggman doesn't even flinch. Amy looks back over the side. Knuckles is still holding the plate with the Emeralds.  
  
"Hey Sonic, what do I do with these?" he asks. Sonic goes over to him and takes the Emerald with the piece missing. He then goes back over to the side. No one moves or says anything. Sonic takes a deep breath, and throws the Emerald down into the moat.  
  
"Shadow, I hope this will help you." He says. The group then turns to deal with Eggman.  
  
_______________________-----------------------------------------  
  
Shadow swims down as fast as he can. He can see a faint glow further down. It takes him a moment, but he finally realizes what it is. Lilac's Emerald shard. He pours on the gas. If that thing is taking her power, he may not have much time.  
  
"Ouch!" He turns to see a couple of piranhas nipping at his shoes. He does a quick buzzsaw and throws them up onto the shore. He happens to be facing up when he sees an Emerald floating down toward him. He snatches it and looks back down. Lilac is further away, and it looks like the shield is fading. The glow isn't as bright as it had been.  
  
//I hope this works underwater// Shadow thinks. He then uses Chaos Control to rush down to Lilac.  
  
-----------------------------******************************  
  
Lilac doesn't even try to swim up. Her energy is almost gone. The shield which protected her is almost nothing now. She looks up and sees something racing toward her.  
  
"Shadow......" She says. Then she closes her eyes and waits for the end.  
  
_________________________----------------------------------------  
  
Sonic and Knuckles have pretty effectively tied up Eggman. Now they just have to decide what to do with him. Amy is looking over the side for any sign of Shadow or Lilac.  
  
"I have an idea." Rouge finally says. "Sonic, why don't you stay here in case Shadow comes back up while we are gone." Sonic nods. Knuckles, Rouge and Tails drag Eggman down into the fortress. Sonic goes over to the side next to Amy.  
  
"Anything yet?" he asks. Amy just shakes her head. Sonic looks down. "Come on Shade, hurry back......."  
  
------------------------------_______________________-----------  
  
Shadow finally reaches Lilac. He quickly grabs her. When she doesn't respond, he tries to wake her up. He takes the Emerald and reunites it with the shard on Lilac's neck. Immediately a shield surrounds both of them. The Emerald glows brightly, and so does Lilac. After a moment, the glow on Lilac stops, but the Emerald's doesn't. Shadow starts slowly carrying her up to the surface. When they are about half-way up, Lilac starts to stir. Shadow stops moving for a moment. Lilac opens her eyes. She just stares at Shadow for a moment. Shadow doesn't budge. Neither of them say anything.  
  
"Why?" Lilac finally says. Shadow smiles.  
  
"Why not?" he counters. Lilac gives a small smile, then just leans against him. Shadow starts carrying her up again.  
  
"Thank you," she says, "Shadow." Shadow almost goes into shock. She actually called him by his name instead of just saying prototype. It is only a few more moments before they reach the surface. The shield collapses when they go onto dry land.  
  
"SHADE!" Shadow looks around. He looks up at the top of the fortress. Sonic is standing there waving his arms. He jumps down and lands in the moat. He quickly gets over to where Shadow and Lilac are. Amy is screaming at Sonic for leaving her up there. The others emerge a moment later. Knuckles and Rouge glide down, while Tails carries Amy. Lilac is lying on the ground, still weak from the energy drain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Knuckles asks Shadow. Shadow nods. Rouge is kneeling next to Lilac.  
  
"Is there a reason she has to lie wet in the cold?" she asks the guys. Shadow goes over and lifts Lilac up.  
  
"Time to go home." Sonic says. Amy looks at them.  
  
"Hey Knuckles, what did you do with Eggman?" she asks. Knuckles and Rouge smile.  
  
"Let's just say he will have a lot of time to himself." Knuckles says. The group laughs, then they head over to Knuckles house.  
  
-----------------------------------__________________________________  
  
**At Knux's**  
  
"I still don't see why you refuse to go to my house." Sonic complains again. Shadow lays Lilac down on the couch. Rouge comes in with a blanket and a couple of pillows. When she is comfortable, Rouge decides to go join the argument. Shadow grabs a chair and sits by Lilac.  
  
"You OK?" he asks. Lilac smiles.  
  
"You never did tell me why you came after me." She says. Shadow gets confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lilac looks up at him.  
  
"Let's see, I stole an Emerald from you, I nailed you a few times, I kidnapped Amy, need anything else?" Shadow shakes his head.  
  
"You saved Amy from that cannon, and Eggman was using you. I think that is forgivable." Lilac smiles again.  
  
"So now what?" she asks. Shadow sighs.  
  
"Now, you get better and get your strength back." He says. Lilac closes her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Shadow." She says. 


End file.
